Diantara Krawang dan Bekasi
by Meijin-san
Summary: Berdasarkan puisi Krawang-Bekasi, Chairil Anwar. Ia berdiri di tengah jalan yang penuh dengan kenangan. Ketika ia merasa hampa dan hanyasuara jam yang terdengar, para pejuang dengan semangat mereka yang takkan pernah padam datang. Mereka memohon, kenang dan teruskan perjuangan mereka..


Yah, saya lagi seneng-senengnya baca puisi, dan hal ini langsung terlintas ketika saya membaca puisi Krawang-Bekasi-nya Chairil Anwar. Anyway, UAS IS OVER!

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz **

**Krawang-Bekasi © Chairil Anwar**

**This fic and its OC © Me aka Meijin-san**

**Rated : K+  
**

**Genre : General**

**Warning! Bisa aja saya salah menginterpretasikan puisi satu ini. Waspadalah! OC, EYD bunuh diri, dan typo, musuh abadi saya.**

Pemuda itu memandang jalanan luas yang menghampar di kiri kanannya. Lengang dan sunyi. Siapa diantara anak-cucu Adam yang hidup di zaman ini bisa membayangkan kalau bertahun-tahun lalu, para pejuang mempertaruhkan nyawa dan nafas mereka disini?

Pecahan kenangan yang masih sejernih embun pagi- para pemuda, gagah dan berani, menjunjung bambu berujung runcing dan berteriak, "merdeka!" hingga suara mereka parau, berjalan dalam langkah tegap menuju tangan Ajal di tengah pertempuran.

Ketika nyawa tercabut dan tubuh tanpa jiwa mereka terhempas ke tanah, menutupi bumi Pertiwi, hati siapa takkan pilu? Mereka datang ke medan laga, berbaris, mengangkat senjata, berteriak, dan maju, dibahanbakari semangat yang takkan padam begitu saja. Derunya terdengar ke seluruh Nusa, terdengar dan terkenang oleh semua umat manusia.

Para prajurit muda, meninggalkan dunia begitu cepat, terbaring tanpa nyawa, menghiasi jalan yang ia lalui sekarang. Meskipun waktu telah menutupi bekasnya dengan aspal dingin maupun gedung-gedung modern, ia tahu, disini, di titik ini, para abdinya beristirahat untuk selama-lamanya.

_"Kami yang kini terbaring antara Krawang-Bekasi_  
_tidak bisa teriak 'Merdeka' dan angkat senjata lagi._  
_Tapi siapakah yang tidak lagi mendengar deru kami,_  
_terbayang kami maju dan mendegap hati?_**"  
**

Pemuda itu mendengarkan. Orkestra lirih para serangga nokturnal, desir angin malam, detak jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Atau pula puluhan- ratusan- ribuan suara yang menggugah hatinya. Membicarakan kegagahan mereka masa lalu, membicarakan kesetiaan dan semangat sekuat baja, membicarakan betapa terhormatnya mereka karena menjaga dirinya, membicarakan kata-kata penuh harapan dan tekad- menghiasi malam sepi.

Sekali ia merasa bahwa dadanya hanya rongga kosong, dan bahwa hanya bunyi jam sebagai satu-satunya yang bisa didengar, mereka datang. Siap sedia menenangkan hatinya- hatinya yang dulu perkasa, namun harus menyerah pada pergantian zaman.

Mereka berbicara, tentang bagaimana mereka meninggalkan dunia saat tubuh dan jiwa masih prima. Masih banyak yang belum diketahui dan dipelajari oleh mereka. Masih banyak yang belum mereka lakukan atau rasakan. Masih banyak penyesalan tertinggal di dunia. Mereka mati muda- mau apa lagi.

Sekarang, mereka yang dulunya prajurit muda nan gagah, hanyalah sekumpulan tulang berlapis debu.

Oleh karena itu, dengan nada lirih penuh harap, mereka berkata padanya, 'Kenang, kenanglah kami.'

_"Kami bicara padamu dalam hening di malam sepi_  
_Jika dada rasa hampa dan jam dinding yang berdetak_  
_Kami mati muda, yang tinggal tulang diliputi debu_  
_Kenang, kenanglah kami."_

Mereka sudah mencoba apa yang mereka bisa. Mereka sudah berjuang sampai ke titik darah penghabisan dan ia menghargainya. Mereka adalah para pejuang yang mulia, yang rela mengorbankan segalanya demi kebebasan saudara-saudari mereka.

Mereka sudah menghalau laju penjajah yang lalim, meskipun bukan menghentikannya sama sekali. Paling tidak itu cukup. Untuk saat ini setidaknya.

Ia tahu- mereka tahu- kerja masih belum selesai. Para penjajah masih ada, masih menyebarkan bibit-bibit penderitaan. Rakyat masih menangis. Negeri ini belum damai. Lautan masih meraung. Gunung masih meletuskan lahar.

Tapi ia, masih belum bisa memperhitungkan arti empat sampai lima ribu nyawa mereka. Empat sampai lima ribu nyawa yang tercabut dari badannya demi dirinya. Empat sampai lima ribu nyawa pemberani yang tidak menyesali hal itu.

Dan ia benci itu.

_"Kami sudah coba apa yang kami bisa_  
_Tapi kerja belum selesai_  
_Belum bisa memperhitungkan arti 4-5 ribu nyawa."_

Mereka hanyalah tulang-tulang berserakan di jalan yang ia lalui ini. Bahkan mungkin sudah hancur menjadi debu dan tanah, atau malah tak berbekas tak berarti, serta tertutup dan tersembunyi peradaban baru.

Tapi mereka adalah kepunyaannya. Mereka bangga kalau mereka adalah kepunyaannya. Jika badan dan jiwa mereka miliknya, maka tulang belulang mereka pun miliknya. Milik tanah yang subur ini.

Dan dari semua orang di bumi, siapa lagi yang bisa menentukan nilai tulang mereka kalau bukan ia?

Ia akan menentukan nilai tertinggi, yang sangat tinggi, untuk mereka yang rela berkorban deminya.

Untuk para pemuda, yang gugur di tengah ribaan bendera.

_"Kami cuma tulang-tulang berserakan_  
_Tapi adalah kepunyaanmu_  
_Kaulah lagi yang tentukan nilai tulang-tulang berserakan."_

Jiwa mereka melayang, mengembara menuju khayangan. Sementara ia tertinggal disini, meratapi kepergian mereka. Terasa pahit dan sakit.

Tapi, kabar gembira menyongsong. Hari itu, pada pagi itu, di tempat itu, dibacakanlah proklamasi.

'Kami merdeka! Negeri ini merdeka!'

Gegap gempita memenuhi seluruh nusa bangsa. Ia dan segenap penghuni negeri ini lepas dari belenggu penjajahan. Kini nyawa kalian telah terbayar. Atau begitu yang ia kira.

Jiwa kalian melayang untuk kedua-duanya.

Kita telah merdeka. Kita menang. Harapan menanti diujung sana. Tapi sayang sekali mereka kembali. Membawa kehancuran dan penderitaan. Para manusia serakah itu tidak mau melepaskan kita begitu saja.

Maaf kawan, ia- dan kami, hanya bisa membayar setengah dari nyawamu.

Ia tahu bahwa mereka tak tahu akan hal itu dan tak bisa lagi berkata. Mereka tak tahu dan takkan pernah tahu. Mereka hanya bisa berharap cemas di tempat permberhentian terakhir.

Sekarang, adalah waktunya ia berkata. Ia teriakkan, "Merdeka!" di depan wajah mereka yang dulu menindasnya. Sesuai dengan kemauan mereka, sesuai dengan harapan mereka.

Ia merdeka, dan dunia tahu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu. Hal itu menyesakkan hatinya.

Tapi, ia akan tetap meneriakkan kata sakral itu, bahkan jika hanya ia sendiri yang meneriakkannya.

Karena ia sudah berjanji, sekarang ialah yang akan berkata. Yang akan teruskan semangat mereka.

_"Atau jiwa kami melayang untuk kemerdekaan kemenangan dan harapan_  
_atau tidak untuk apa-apa,_  
_Kami tidak tahu, kami tidak lagi bisa berkata_  
_Kaulah sekarang yang berkata."_

Mereka datang dan berbicara padanya. Nada suara mereka penuh dengan kerinduan dan menyayat hati. Ribuan mereka bertanya akan hal-hal yang sama.

Apa kabarmu?  
Apa kabar Nusantara?  
Apakah semua baik-baik saja?  
Apakah rakyat sudah makmur?  
Apakah pengorbanan kami sudah terbayar?

Disertai rasa hampa di dada, mengenang sesuatu yang telah pergi. Disertai detak bunyi jam, mengenang sesuatu yang takkan kembali.

Ia terdiam dan terdiam. Hanya menangis terisak. Menghias malam sunyi. Di tengah jalan penuh sejarah. Di tengah jalan kenangan yang penuh darah.

Ia menangis di hadapan sesuatu yang fana. Sesuatu yang dari awal tak ada wujudnya. Hanya bayang-bayangnya yang terasa. Hanya suaranya yang terdengar di hatinya.

Ia bertekad akan selalu mengenang mereka selama jantungnya masih berdetak. Selama ia belum hancur melawan pergerakan zaman dan ego manusia.

_"Kami bicara padamu dalam hening di malam sepi_  
_Jika ada rasa hampa dan jam dinding yang berdetak."_

Ia bertekad akan selalu mengenang mereka. Mereka, dengan semangat mereka yang takkan pernah padam bahkan jika mereka sudah menjadi tulang. Mereka yang berjasa begitu besar mempertahankan negeri ini.

Mereka menginginkan agar jiwa-jiwa mereka yang luhur diteruskan. Oleh keturunan mereka yang hidup di masa damai, tanpa perlu merasa takut akan para kolonial. Mereka ingin bahwa sekali lagi akan muncul para pelindung- yang berjiwa luhur dan berani, serta memiliki semangat yang takkan mati.

Mereka adalah para penjaga pemimpin negeri ini. Mereka menjaga dan melindunginya tanpa berharap pamrih, semata-mata hanyalah karena kesetiaan mereka. Dan mereka berharap akan adanya pengganti.

Di titik penghembusan nafas terakhir ini, di tengah malam hening, ia bersumpah akan meneruskan perjuangan mereka.

Bahkan jika hanya ia sendiri yang tersisa.

_"Kenang, kenanglah kami_  
_Teruskan, teruskan jiwa kami_  
_Menjaga Bung Karno_  
_menjaga Bung Hatta_  
_menjaga Bung Sjahrir."_

Tubuh mereka yang awalnya dialiri darah dan hangat, kini hanyalah mayat beku. Tanpa rona merah dan tanpa kehangatan. Nadi tak lagi berdenyut, jantung tak lagi berdetak, namun semangat mereka takkan mati.

Mayat tanpa identitas dan tanpa arti. Mungkin ada yang beranggapan begitu. Tapi bagi dirinya, mayat tak beridentitas itu sangat berarti. Mengandung arti tentang sebuah perjuangan dan semangat, serta sikap cinta tanah air dan keberanian.

Dulu, mereka berjaga terus tak kenal lelah di garis batas pernyataan dan impian. Tanpa mengeluh terus mengawal di batas antah berantah.

Namun sekarang adalah tugasnya. Sekarang adalah tugas keturunan mereka yang berkat jerih payah mereka bisa bernafas dan hidup.

Ia harus melanjutkan tugas mereka yang tak sempat terselesaikan. Ia harus berdiri berjaga disana- tepat di garis batas antara pernyataan dan impian semata.

_"Kami sekarang mayat_  
_Berikan kami arti_  
_Berjagalah terus di garis batas pernyataan dan impian."_

Akan ia kenang terus mereka. Akan ia kenang terus keberanian mereka. Akan ia kenang terus jasa mereka. Yang terpenting, akan ia kenang terus gelora semangat mereka.

Mereka yang sekarang hanya tulang belulang berselimut debu yang nyaris bersatu dengan tanah- dulunya adalah ksatria-ksatria muda nan gagah pelindung tanah air.

Pelindung Ibu Pertiwi.

Pelindung Nusantara.

Pelindung dirinya.

Pelindung Indonesia.

Beribu mereka, sang penjaga, berbaring di tempat mereka dijemput Ajal- dimana mereka menyatu dengan tanah yang mereka cintai.

Di jalan yang ia lalui.

Diantara Krawang dan Bekasi.

_"Kenang, kenanglah kami_  
_yang tinggal tulang-tulang diliputi debu_  
_Beribu kami terbaring antara Krawang-Bekasi."_

Indonesia bersumpah akan mengenang dan meneruskan perjuangan mereka yang kini tak bisa lagi berjuang.

Perjuangan para pahlawan yang sekaring terbaring diantara Krawang-Bekasi, yang jasanya bagi kita mengalahkan jumlah bintang di langit malam yang sepi.

Jika kita ingin membalas mereka, maka kenanglah mereka- teruskan semangat mereka- dan jagalah bangsa ini. Sekarang waktunya kita tunjukkan pada mereka- para pelindung baru Indonesia.

**END**

Anjrit, galau abis.

Tapi meskipun begitu, saya jujur cinta banget sama puisi karangan maestro puisi kita yang satu ini. Menggambarkan sekali semangat para pahlawan dan keinginan mereka. Jujur, saya heran kenapa anak zaman sekarang pada nggak apresiasi karya seni bermutu begini- ABG kelebihan hormon joget aja pake pingsan segala. Kalau saya nih, daripada jadi artis-tembusan-RSJ gitu, mending jadi penyair kayak Chairil Anwar. Coba aja- anak-anak gahoel itu bisa sadar dari kegilaan mereka dan jadi pelindung baru Indonesia yang pantas dibanggakan.. huf..

Anyway, review?


End file.
